Contrastes
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Aporte para el YaoMomoDay! por el cumpleaños de Momo! Serie de drabbles. No es lo mismo celebrar su cumpleaños con sus padres que con sus compañeros de escuela; ni con los chicos en el trabajo que con su novio, ni hablar de ser adulta y haber formado una familia. Pero en cada una de las celebraciones hay en común un inmenso cariño. (TodoMomo)


**Contrastes**

Ikhny Shy

 **14 años**

Como cada año la fiesta era de gala y se celebraba en el elegante salón de la mansión Yaoyorozu.

Su madre se había encargado minuciosamente de cada detalle, dando órdenes muy precisas de cómo debía ser esa noche tan especial. Momo escuchaba con atención cada explicación que ella daba, cómo tomaba todas las decisiones, desde las más simples (como el color de las servilletas) hasta las más complejas (la música que debía tocar la banda en cada momento de la fiesta) la observaba con fascinación, mientras su madre se ocupaba diligentemente de todo.

Cuando el salón se llenó de gente, era la hora de hacer su entrada. Estaba nerviosa, aunque la fiesta fuera igual cada año. Ser el centro de atención de tantas personas no dejaba de resultarle incómodo, aunque se supiera de memoria cada momento de la celebración. Su padre le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano y la miró con una sonrisa cálida, llevando algo de tranquilidad a su estresado semblante, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió levemente indicando que estaba lista para entrar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el primer rostro que Momo encontró en la multitud fue el de su madre, que la observaba con desbordante orgullo desde el frente del semi círculo que formaban los invitados. Verla le dio más valor, hundiendo sus nervios en el fondo del estómago, comenzó su camino hacia el mar de gente, e imitando la sonrisa radiante de su madre, Momo comenzó a interpretar el papel que jugaba en esa fiesta…

-Señorita Yaoyorozu, luce hermosa. - La halagaba uno de los socios de su padre, un hombre al que apenas conocía por haberlo visto en las cenas de negocios que a veces se celebraban en la mansión.

-Muchas gracias. - Respondía con una sonrisa al tiempo que saludaba con una pequeña reverencia bastante ensayada.

Así se dedicó a responder a cada uno que se acercaba a saludarla. Gracias, sonrisa, reverencia. Gracias, sonrisa, reverencia…

Pero cuando la noche avanzó, todos estaban saludados y los invitados se ciñeron en pequeños círculos cerrados, Momo sintió el peso de lo que significaba esa fiesta.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella y no tenía dudas que la amaban… pero esa fecha, que para ella era importante, no dejaba de ser una excusa nueva para hacer negocios.

Sola, abstraída por la imagen de la luna que se veía a través de un gigantesco ventanal del salón, Momo se encontró deseando una fiesta diferente, donde no estuviera rodeada de desconocidos que venían solo interesados en hacer un buen contacto con la familia Yaoyorozu. Quería estar rodeada de personas que quisieran sacarle una sonrisa genuina, divertida, que mostrara lo bien que la estaba pasando, quería reirse con ganas y que los demás también sintieran alegría con ella.

Volviendo su atención a la celebración, encontrando los ojos de su padre que le dedicaron una sonrisa llena de amor, Momo pensó que los cumpleaños al estilo Yaoyorozu no eran lo que ella quería, pero no encontraba en su mente las palabras para decírselo a sus padres…

* * *

 **16 años**

Las chicas tenían una pila de revistas con diferentes diseños y sabores de tortas. Momo las miraba entre confundida y sorprendida, tenía que decidir cuales quería para el día siguiente, hubiera preferido tener opciones más sencillas, como "Vainilla o chocolate", pero no… había más alternativas de bizcochuelo de lo que se había imaginado…

-Mejor de chocolate, ¿No crees Yaomomo? - Le dijo Hagakure, señalando una de las revistas que tenía una torta con exagerada cantidad de chocolate encima, bizcochuelo, chips, relleno y hasta chocolate en barra por encima de la cubierta.

-No lo sé… - Pensó observando la imagen con cierta reticencia. -Creo que prefiero más variedad de sabores. -

-Igual no será una torta sola. - Argumentó Jiro mientras hojeaba otra de las revistas. -Con todos los que somos y lo que comen algunos aquí, deberán ser como ocho. -

-¡Ocho! - Exclamó Yaoyorozu, mientras sus ojos recorrían el mar de fotografías sobre la mesa. -¿Dónde iremos a comprarlas? -

-¿Comprar? - Preguntó Uraraka inclinando la cabeza confundida. -¿No va a cocinarlas Sato? -

-¿No es mucho trabajo para él solo? - Preguntó preocupada.

-No lo hará solo. - Le dijo Ashido sonriente. -Los chicos lo van a ayudar… -

A la mañana siguiente, mientras las chicas decoraban la sala común para la celebración...

-MUEREEEEEEEE! -

-Bakugo, no batas tan violento, vas a arruinar la crema. -

-No me digas como batir, maldito extra. Sé hacerlo! -

-Todoroki, no tan frío, congelarás todo! -

-¿Pero no era una torta helada? -

-Kaminari! No te comas la cubiertaaaaa! -

-Es que está muy rica… -

Los gritos se escuchaban desde la cocina. El pobre Sato estaba a cargo de la comida más importante de la fiesta de cumpleaños, los pasteles. Pero por la cantidad de sabores distintos que habían elegido las chicas, necesitaba la ayuda de varios de sus compañeros para lograr tener todo a tiempo…

-Pobre Sato, creo que hubiera preferido hacerlos él solo… - Comentó Asui mientras colgaba junto a Mina el cartel del cumpleaños.

-¿Creen que debamos ir a ayudarlos? - Preguntó Momo mientras observaba la puerta cerrada de la cocina, preocupada por el escándalo que salía de allí dentro.

-Seríamos muchos allí. Déjalos, es una buena oportunidad para que trabajen en equipo. - Respondió Jiro, mientras conectaba los instrumentos a un lado del salón.

Llegada la noche, Sato estaba destruído, tirado en el sillón con sus extremidades extendidas viéndose realmente agotado y estresado. Yaoyorozu le acercó un vaso de gaseosa con una sonrisa amable en sus labios…

-Gracias por el esfuerzo, Sato. -

-No es nada, Yaoyorozu. - Le respondió cerrando los ojos y luego bebió de un sorbo largo la bebida azucarada. -Espero te gusten. -

-Estoy segura que sí. Se ven deliciosos. -

Observó la larga mesa que habían colocado entre la cocina y la sala común, en ella se exhibían las ocho variedades de tortas que los chicos se habían ocupado de hacer. Cada una se veía exactamente igual a la de las revistas que le habían dado como referencia. Momo se sentía realmente halagada por el esfuerzo que habían hecho todos por ella. Las chicas trabajaron exhaustivamente para decorar la sala, en especial Jiro, quien también se ocupó de musicalizar la velada, previamente consultandole a ella que tipo de música quisiera escuchar…

No estaba acostumbrada a tomar ese tipo de decisiones, ni tenía experiencia en ese tipo de celebraciones, donde no había elegantes vestidos, ni modales de etiqueta, tampoco música de salón ni sonrisas forzadas.

Era un ambiente cálido, con gritos y risas que se elevaban sobre la música alegre de fiesta. No existían los nervios por la imagen y sabía que en ningún momento de lo que durara la velada se sentiría excluida y sola. Esa celebración, que sus compañeros se esforzaron en organizar con ella, tenía el exclusivo objetivo de hacerla feliz.

Y así se sentía.

* * *

 **22 años**

 _-Yaoyorozu… ¿No vendrás a la oficina? -_

-Lo siento, Todoroki. Estoy muy cansada, es mejor que vaya a casa para reponer energías. -

 _-Entiendo… -_

-¿Sucedió algo? -

- _No… bueno, en realidad, puede ser… -_

-¿Qué pasó? -

 _-No, nada grave. Solo… necesitaba hablar contigo. -_

-¿Hablar?¿Puede esperar hasta mañana? Realmente estoy muy cansada. -

- _No sé si mañana será lo mismo. Necesito decírtelo ahora mismo… pero no por teléfono… -_

-¿Ahora mismo?¿Tan urgente? -

 _-Sí, es urgente. No puedo esperar, tengo que decírtelo. Yaoyorozu, ¿Puedes venir a la oficina por favor? Realmente es importante… -_

El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras sus pasos apresurados hacían eco por los pasillos vacíos de la Agencia donde trabajaban. Todoroki se oyó con la misma voz de siempre, algo neutra, eso la hacía sentir más nerviosa, no tenía idea de que podía estar pasando para que la hiciera volver de noche a la oficina de forma tan urgente.

Las luces del edificio estaban apagadas, pero el joven le había pedido que fuera directamente hasta el comedor. Al llegar allí se encontró que también estaba a oscuras, en el centro del salón se distinguía la inconfundible figura de Todoroki que se dibujaba a contraluz de la luna. Momo tanteó la pared adyacente a la entrada hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz.

-SORPRESA! -

Tardó en reaccionar, cuando la luz por fin se encendió y las diecinueve voces de sus compañeros gritaron al unísono la palabra que casi la hace trastabillar hacia atrás del asombro.

En medio del salón, Todoroki la miró con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro (generalmente) serio y extendió un vaso de plástico hacia arriba en señal de saludo para luego beber su contenido.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Yaomomo! - Saludaba alegremente Mina mientras la estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo. Momo quería responder a los cálidos saludos de sus amigos, pero sus ojos no dejaban de perderse en las iris turquesa y gris de su compañero.

Cuando todos se dieron el gusto de saludarla y el susto inicial cesó. Yaoyorozu pudo relajarse lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la pequeña celebración que le habían armado en el trabajo.

Últimamente, con todas las misiones y villanos que había en las calles, no tenían tiempo de organizar grandes reuniones y rara vez podían coordinar los veinte para juntarse; los cumpleaños y algunas fechas especiales eran excusas ideales para estar todos juntos otra vez.

Y Momo estaba feliz de saber que su cumpleaños era una de esas ocasiones en las que todos acordaban para reunirse. Como no la habían saludado ese día, supuso que se olvidaron de la fecha y no quería presionar a nadie recordándoles, después de todo, tenían obligaciones realmente importantes que atender.

Al terminar las misiones del día, se había excusado para ir a su casa, sintiéndose algo triste por pensar que nadie se acordaba de ella ese aquel 23 de Septiembre…

Saber que sí se acordaban y que incluso habían preparado una celebración pequeña, le arrancó una lágrima de emoción que no se molestó en disimular…

Al acercarse a la mesa donde dejaron la comida, tomó unas papas fritas y un vaso de gaseosa. A su lado, su compañero de hielo y fuego, también se sirvió un puñado de snacks…

-Siento haberte mentido, Yaoyorozu. - Le dijo él mirándola fijamente. Momo le sonrió cálidamente. -Jiro me obligó. -

-No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo que era parte de la sorpresa. - Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y ella desvió la mirada hacia el salón para ver a sus amigos divertirse con la reunión, el héroe la imitó en la acción.

-De todas formas, si hay algo que quería decirte. - Momo giró la cabeza para mirarlo, Shoto seguía con sus ojos en el salón, pero se giró a ella para observarla fijamente.

Hacía tiempo reconoció para sí misma la atracción que sentía por quien fuera su compañero en la UA y actual compañero de oficina, no sabía qué tipo de sentimientos albergaba él, pero estaba segura que no correspondían a los suyos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, solos a un lado del salón, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Momo no pudo evitar sentirse algo ansiosa. La música y el bullicio de sus compañeros se acoplaron en un sonido que parecía lejano y sus sentidos se enfocaron solo en lo que Todoroki tuviera para decir…

-¿Qué querías decirme? -

-Feliz Cumpleaños… -

* * *

 **25 años**

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que celebraría su cumpleaños sin sus compañeros.

También sería la primera vez que lo festejaría sola con su novio…

Se sentía extraña, nerviosa y ansiosa. Shoto le había dicho que no se preocupara por nada, que él se ocuparía de todo y la convenció de ir a ver a sus padres por la tarde, así podía organizar lo planeado para la noche…

Confiaba en él y sabía que haría de esa noche algo especial, pero no estaba cómoda con la idea de no hacer nada, prefería que lo organizaran juntos. Como todo lo que hacían.

Pero Shoto quería sorprenderla, no podía arruinar sus expectativas…

Afortunadamente, sus padres volvieron de un viaje que los había mantenido lejos por varios meses. Los extrañaba tanto que el tiempo en su casa pasó volando, hasta que fue hora de volver al departamento que compartía con Todoroki…

Al abrir la puerta, un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas la guiaron hasta el balcón terraza, en el cual tenían una mesa pequeña redonda, a la que le había colocado un mantel. En el centro de la mesa había un candelabro con una vela que daba una iluminación cálida, aunque también estaban encendidos los faroles del balcón que dejaban ver los ramos de rosas que decoraban con su rojo y blanco los canteros del lugar.

Shoto la esperaba en el borde del balcón, desde donde se veía la ciudad desde lo alto y la noche estrellada cubriendolos.

-Está hermoso, Shoto. - Le dijo con sinceridad, observando cada detalle expuesto. Él le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

-Sé que te gusta la combinación. Rojo y blanco. - Ella rió levemente y él volvió a ponerse serio. -Espero que haya sido gracioso. Pensé mucho ese chiste. -

-Sí me gusta. -

-Tengo tu regalo. - Metió la mano en el bolsillo, como para sacar algo, pero dudó. -En realidad… No he decidido, si este es el mejor momento o será después de cenar… - Momo inclinó la cabeza a un costado.

-¿Por el regalo? Como tú quieras, Shoto. -

Le pareció extraño que dudara por un regalo, o por algo. Shoto solía ser decidido para todo, no se daba espacio para dudar demasiado. Pero por algún motivo estaba indeciso, tanto que podía, incluso, notarse algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos esquivos…

-Shoto… - Le dijo llamando su atención y tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, atrayendo su mirada a la propia. -No sé porqué estás nervioso. Estoy segura que me gustará tu regalo. -

-Yo también lo estoy. - Le respondió con seriedad. -Lo que no sé, es si lo aceptarás. - Antes que Momo pudiera pensar en las distintas opciones que lo harían decir eso, Shoto sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja cuadrada pequeña forrada con terciopelo azul. Ella adivinó lo que había dentro incluso antes que él la abriera y se llevó una mano la boca, ahogando un suspiro.

-Momo, ¿Te casarías conmigo? -

* * *

 **35 años**

Estiró los brazos desperezándose luego de un sueño profundo y descanso muy merecido. A su lado, las sábanas corridas y almohada vacía le advertían que su despertar había sido solitario. Le pareció extraño que Shoto se hubiera levantado tan temprano y bajó los pies de la cama para buscar con sus dedos las pantuflas que debían estar cerca del borde. Pero antes de calzarse, el ruido de unos pequeños pasos correteando por el pasillo hacia su puerta la detuvieron a tiempo para ver cómo ésta se abría de un golpe.

-Mamá! - Gritó el pequeño que pegó un salto extraordinario desde el marco de la puerta hasta sus brazos. Momo lo atrapó en un abrazo amoroso y le plantó un beso en medio de la cabeza. -Feliz Cumpleaños, mami! -

-Oye, ¿No ibas a ayudar a traer todo? - Momo levantó la mirada, para ver a su esposo arrastrando el carro que llevaba encima la vajilla de té, tostadas, mantequilla y mermelada. Sonrió ante la imagen, pensando que se veía tierno llevando el desayuno con el carro.

-Quería saludar a mamá. - Se quejó su pequeño de espesa cabellera negra y ojos bicolores.

-Pues ve a buscar el resto. Aún no traemos el pastel. -

-Sí, ya voy! - Exclamó el pequeño y salió corriendo por la puerta hacia la cocina.

-Tiene demasiada energía en la mañana. - Se quejó Todoroki, mientras le servía una taza con té. Momo sonrió y comenzó a untar mantequilla en una tostada. -Y tendrá derretir el hielo que dejó el la puerta antes de empezar a desayunar. -

-¿Hielo? -

Momo se asomó levemente por los pies de la cama y se encontró que a unos metros de ella dos pequeños pilares de hielo se extendían desde el suelo.

-Con razón pudo saltar tan alto… - Pensó en voz alta. -Un momento… Ya manifestó su quirk! - Exclamó entre sorprendida y orgullosa.

-Y no es lo único que hace… - Comentó Todoroki alcanzando la taza con la infusión, en su rostro una mirada también orgullosa.

-¿Ah, no? - Él negó con la cabeza como respuesta con una sonrisa pequeña. Y se acercó para darle un beso tierno en la frente.

-Será un increíble regalo de cumpleaños… -

FIN

 **AN:**

Hasta acá llegamos con los cumpleaños…

Realmente me costó mucho escribir esto, no me decidía por ninguna idea, hasta que ayer mismo (cuando ya me había rendido y pensaba no hacer nada) una amiga me dijo "¿Porqué no haces todas?" y fue salvador. Tuve que reescribir todo, pero quedé bastante conforme.

Pero bueno, a lo importante. Feliz Cumpleaños, Momo!  
Que personaje tan maravilloso! Si tuviera que resumir a Momo en una palabra, creo que sería "Buena". Es Buena Amiga, Buena Compañera, Buena Estudiante, será una muy Buena Heroína y (como si fuera poco) está re Buena! Jajajajaja!

Eso es todo! Gracias por haber leído todo esto (divagaciones incluídas)

Ahora a trabajar para el Kinktober que ya lo tengo encima! (Si no saben que es el Kinktober, está descripto en la Bio)


End file.
